His Freedom
by Kuroi Mercenary
Summary: Nothing could stop Seiten Taisei now that he was free, not even the Gods themselves. Now, he could begin his plan sooner than he thought. But first, he needs to repay his debt...What will the Gods do? What will Sanzo and the others do? Most questioning is...what will Goku do? (Sequel to "Things You Never Knew" ST9, hinted 39. Rated M for language)


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, if I did, then...Well, I can't imagine. Saiyuki belongs to Minekura Kazuya.**  
****Summary:** Nothing could stop Seiten Taisei now that he was free, not even the Gods themselves. Now, he could begin his plan sooner than he thought. But first, he needs to repay his debt...What will the Gods do? What will Sanzo and the others do? Most questioning is...what will Goku do?  
**Warning:** Yaoi/Shounen-Ai, Semi-AU, Language, Possible OOC  
**Pairing:**  
Seiten Taisei x Goku  
Hinted Sanzo x Goku, Konzen x Goku

**A/N: **This is the Sequel to "Things You Never Knew", I am working on a Prequel which is completely AU to before Gaiden. I'll explain the Prequel when it is posted up as an author note. Things are heating up now, but it will be long till we get to the main part. Everything is beginning to put into play now.~

**Tips:  
**Monkey-Present Time, possibly various POV  
_**"Monkey"**_- Seiten Taisei Speaking  
_"Monkey"_ - Thoughts or thinking.  
**Monkey**_**/**Monkey**/Monkey**_- Emphasis on some things, can be bold or italic, or both.

* * *

The clean and fresh air, the warmth of the sunlight breaking through the cracks, the gentle breeze, the blue skies, the feeling of the earth beneath his feet, and most all; he had his own body.

He was free; Seiten Taisei was free of the seal and had his own body. The creature of the earth wasn't bound by the heaven metal limiter anymore, sealed deep inside in his other half mind. Seiten was not force to watch events unfolding through Goku eyes, not force to snarl and hiss at his uselessness while his other half would face near death situations. He would blame himself for being unable to break the seal, but he wouldn't blame himself only. There was that damn Konzen, Sanzo was his name, and that Hakkai and Gojyo that were unable to help him. Mainly Sanzo. That damn priest let _**his**_ Goku be harmed fatally and close to death in that incident by Ukoku Sanzo.

Oh, how he relished that bloodlust and urges to kill those puny demons and humans. He was still ticked off by that foreigner words, but the priceless look before his power was enough to make up that insult. Hakkai removing his ear cuffs, his limiters were a surprise. He gave the healer credit for trying to stop him from killing everyone in the vicinity and actually wounded him. Sadly, he wasn't expecting the combination attacks of the vines marks to render him immovable temporarily and the giant man used himself as a lightning rod to make the electricity flow into the vines, and electrocute him.

At least Goku was healed and no longer facing death door, but that fight took a toll on the body later.

He agreed with the half-demon about Sanzo. That coward left Goku and went with those two foreigners, but it was a good thing since he didn't want to see the moody human face any longer. So, from that point, Seiten simply mull over his thoughts and watch things through Goku eyes. He felt his heart saddened when his Goku was in melancholy over the fact Sanzo had left and it seemed to affect his other two demon companions as well.

That was the moment when the dam broke and Seiten realized how weak the seal that separated between him and his other half. An opportunity risen and once, and finally after five centuries Seiten could communicate with his other half. The conversation was nice and the creatures of the earth plans were beginning to launch sooner than he had thought. Although it was short since Goku and his companions arrived at the next town, but it mattered not as Seiten had said what he said for now. A greeting and placing doubts about Sanzo in Goku heart, yet it would be difficult Seiten thought.

Seiten was glad that the demon girl had died in her foolish and desperate attempt to fight against the humans destroying her village over water. It was obvious that humans, ever paranoid over demons, would go so far to eliminate any threats. There was their rapid advancement in technology too. However, there was one thing Seiten could never forgive that the demon girl did other than growing close to Goku.

She kissed him.

Even if his rational part of himself said loudly that the demon girl did it to distract Goku and kick him out of the wagon. A kiss was a kiss no less and it angered Seiten to the point he saw red.

Goku belonged to him, that Seiten declared the moment the demon limiter have been force upon his head. For as long as possible, Goku will always belong to him, even if he had no knowledge of his 'true form' having a self many centuries ago.

Damn the Heavens and Gods policies.

Damn Konzen for growing close to Goku heart, that Nataku, Kenren, and Tenpou included.

Damn Sanzo that priest especially will not take Goku heart from the creature of the earth.

Which brought his current predicament; the tides that turned to Seiten Taisei favor the moment Goku had touched the magical mirror in that dusty temple. The creature of the earth smirked at the three frozen figures in front of him a few feet away. They were all in shock that both Goku and Seiten had separated, what's more was that the creature of the earth had not attacked them already like before whenever he was released. Instead, Seiten was simply glaring down at them with the unconscious Goku in his arms, holding him protectively and dare Hakkai would say out loud, possessively.

"Hey, hey, what the fuck just happened here….?" Gojyo muttered loudly, the usual sleazy smile on his face strained at this situation. It was no surprise that the half-demon was afraid after their few experiences going against Seiten. "This better be some fucking joke…"

"I'm afraid it's no joke, Gojyo…" Hakkai said with some strain in his voice, glancing between Sanzo and the two brunettes in concerned. He could guess on how Sanzo was taking this sight, but he was concerned about more important matters. Such as their young companion being alright and what Seiten Taisei was planning.

"Seiten Taisei and Goku both separated….and we don't know what Seiten Taisei is planning here." The healer tried to strategize on how to take back Goku from Seiten Taisei without having their heads lopped off.

"Fuck this! Hey, Goku! Wake up, you stupid monkey!" The half-demon shouted, not caring the consequences and they all needed for Goku to wake up.

"N-Ngh…" A groan emitted from the young brunette, but his eyes remain shut.

Seiten frowned at the annoying shouts from the redhead, his slit golden eyes glaring at Gojyo now. A low growl of warning emerged from his throat, clutching Goku closer to him, and stood up slowly and quietly. He adjusted the sleeping boy position in his arms carefully, glancing at Goku peaceful expression, and faintly smiled at the adorable look. Hakkai, not missing underneath his observant gaze, sworn that the Seiten Taisei had a loving look toward their young companion. Apparently, the blond priest did not miss anything either when there was a click of the barrel. Sanzo pulled out the Smith&Wasson, violet eyes sending the powerful creature a scorching glare, and was seconds away from pulling the trigger. However, his silent threats were useless when the Seiten Taisei sent Sanzo a bored stare.

"What? Do you think something like that could kill me, Sanzo?" Seiten hissed quietly, looking haughty at the threat the priest made.

"Put the monkey down, you little shit." Sanzo demanded too calmly, but his expression betrayed the calm of his voice. He was livid all right, confused as well to Seiten Taisei actions, and almost—dare he say—concerned about Goku.

"How about…" The creature of the earth put a thoughtful look, taking a step forward, and then vanished. But they all knew better that it was Seiten Taisei almighty speed. Sanzo instincts kicked in, taking a step back, and began to shoot thrice consecutively in front of him. It was all for naught when wild brown man caught his vision and a sudden pain hit his abdomen, forcing the priest to be pushed back, and falling on the ground with a loud cough. Seiten stood in front of Hakkai and Gojyo, a feral smirk gracing his face as he looked down on the priest. "…No."

The healer and the half-demon sprung into action quickly. Gojyo letting out a string of curses, swinging the chain sickle of his shakujo toward Seiten. The redhead grinned when sure that he had caught the evil version of the monkey in the chains wrapping around him, but unfortunately the chains were cut off without any effort. The predatory look on Seiten was evident that he would definitely have fun before he got bored. However, Seiten rather not take the chance to dwell here too long in case Goku woke up earlier than expected. Pressing his foot against the dirt of the floor, the creature of the earth dashed forward toward Gojyo. He was keeping a good grip on his other half, making sure he wasn't hurt while he toyed around with the Tenpou and Kenren reincarnation. A leg raised aimed for the half-demon face had been narrowly dodged, forcing Gojyo to move back and away in time for Hakkai to blast a powerful beam of chi. Seiten gave them points for trying, but it wasn't enough, not enough at all. A clawed hand raised and swung, catching the blast of energy, and tossed it in a random direction behind him. An explosion made upon contact with the rocks, turning them into rubble falling down, and creating a crater.

"Woah! That's fucking close!" Gojyo exclaimed, trying to keep calm in this dire situation. Sweat trickled down on his face in such a short time the moment Seiten Taisei appeared. His wine-colored eyes doing their best to keep track of the monster in front of them, the little shit was having fun it looked like. The fact he could catch Hakkai energy attack earlier would always surprise him, he glanced over at the healer with a strained grin. "We're totally screwed, aren't we?"

"Well…"Hakkai began calmly, preparing to summon another massive ball of energy kept his gaze on Seiten Taisei. Gojyo had a very good point here; they were easily overpowered by the creature of the earth. Seitein Taisei could have killed them already by now, but he was playing. "…We can't fight him head on obviously. We're beaten in speed, strength, and endurance. Sanzo is out for the moment; Seiten Taisei could've killed him if he wanted to. All of us to be exact, Goku included."

"But he isn't out to kill the monkey, is he?" The redhead slowly got into stance, the chains recuperated quickly along with the sickle. He could tell from how the monster was acting that he had no hostility toward the young brunette, only them.

"No, he isn't. That is what I'm pondering about, but we can't let him go free with Goku I'm afraid." The healer stated at the same time when there was a glow from his hands.

"I'm guessing the plan is to get the stupid monkey back somehow?" Gojyo asked, concluding on what their next step is. If only it were that easy, then they would've gotten the monkey back already.

"That's right, it would be helpful if Sanzo would hurry up and recover soon." Hakkai laughed softly; almost sure he saw a twitch from the priest just now.

"Yeah, Cherry-Chan would get pretty mad if his monkey wasn't around." The half-demon agreed with a teasing smirk, then realized something and glared at Goku. Their young companion was still asleep in Seiten Taisei arms. And Seiten Taisei smitten stare was not to be missed.

"Speaking of the stupid monkey…Hey! How long are you going to keep sleeping like a log here, Goku?!" Gojyo shouted once more, frustrated when there was no reaction. The healer didn't bother to tell Gojyo to be quiet, considering it could annoy Seiten Taisei with all his shouting. They needed Goku to wake up after all. The redhead tried shouting once more.

"Wake up! I said wake up you stupid mon-"

A kick had been delivered onto Gojyo face, interrupting his sentence. Hakkai sweat dropped at the sight of Gojyo body being skidded a few times on the floor before bouncing off, and hitting against a stone pillar. There was a loud crack that Hakkai knew that Gojyo broke something, canceling his attack, and hurried over to his friend. A loud moan of pain slipped from the half-demon, glancing up to see his best friend next to him. Hakkai expression full of worry were staring down at Gojyo, examining possible areas where the redhead was hurt severely.

"Ow!" Ah, that was the ribs the healer poked just now.

"Looks like you cracked your ribs, Gojyo." Hakkai stated, glancing at Seiten Taisei standing not too far away. His emerald eyes catching the powerful creature constantly looking between Goku and to them, there was Sanzo too he looked at with disdain. Almost as if debating if they were worth his time.

"No shit…" Gojyo muttered, glaring up at the creature of earth and raised a hand to rub his face. There would be a bruise later where the evil monkey had kicked him. The said evil monkey glared back at him, shrugging slightly, and turned around to the exit with Goku in his arms.

Seiten Taisei chose they weren't his time at all, like mere dirt beneath his power.

"What…the hell? Hey! Are you just gonna turn around and walk away like a coward, you piece of crap excuse for a monkey?!" The redhead cursed, standing up abruptly, which caused him to wince at the sharp pain and clutched his side tightly. He be damned if he let the monkey be taken from them, satisfied yet afraid when the Seiten Taisei stopped.

"Gojyo!" Hakkai protested of his friend, disapproving of Gojyo standing up in his current state. A hand placed on the half demon shoulder, attempting to pull Gojyo back down, even by force if needed. There were narrow wine-colored eyes glaring at the healer, angry and shocked that Hakkai wanted him to stop. The healer green eyes narrowed, the lips dropping to a scowl, and Gojyo knew he was in for a short and harsh lecture. "If you go now…Not only you're making your condition worse, but you wouldn't stand a chance against him alone. I'm afraid that even the both of us wouldn't do much against him the way we are now."

Gojyo fell silent at that reasoning. It is true that Seiten Taisei is ridiculously powerful to the point not anyone can stop him. Hell, he and Hakkai knew that. Sanzo probably won't stand much against him either, considering the circumstances are different this time. Both Goku and Seiten Taisei are separate beings now; nothing can stop Seiten Taisei unless some miracle happened. The damn priest was pretty much useless at this point, although Gojyo would be happy if the blond shooting skills can hit someone as fast as Seiten Taisei. It was risky to let Hakkai remove his limiters as he nearly gone crazy last time. Why were things so fucking difficult?

"You should really listen to him, Gojyo." Seiten Taisei deep voice broke the silence lingering the air, a low humorless chuckle slip between his lips. His slit-like golden eyes staring at the two with a smirk. "You just might die."

Seiten had been quite content after he had dealt with the two earlier. It was easy to make Gojyo an invalid after Sanzo, and it would leave Hakkai the duty to heal them in the midst of battle. Or perhaps that just now ended the battle. They were all still so weak against him. The creature of the earth respected the fact that Sanzo was pretty good for a human, or a reincarnated God to be exact. All of them were reincarnated Gods, but they all had their limits. Gojyo had the tenacity for half of his blood being demon. Hakkai would be more of a foe if his limiters were removed, but then those vines were a total pain to deal with since they immobilized his movements. He did not take that chance and leave the healer to aid his injured comrades. They should be glad that he had no plans to kill them at this moment. Goku was more important and it be better if they leave quickly to somewhere far from Sanzo and the others.

A low mutter caught Seiten attention while the two were distracted with making their plans. The creature of earth tilted his head down to smile at the sight. There was his innocent other half clinging to him in his sleep. It was miraculous that Goku remained asleep at this point. The boy was a deep sleeper that was for sure, always slows to wake up, but would wake up immediately to any sort of danger. There was danger around here. Seiten assumed it might be because of his speed that Goku instinct could register in time or an effect of that mirror not too long ago. A quiet sigh escape from Seiten, content with this moment.

That was why he had to hurry up and leave this place, away from Sanzo.

**Now.**

A loud gunshot resonated in the air, Seiten never missing how the bullet simply passed his face and barely grazed his cheek. Slowly, the creature of the earth turned around, not very surprised to see Sanzo standing up and clutching to his abdomen. After all, Seiten made sure it hurt enough to knock the priest out, but the blond had enough tenacity to match the cockroach. The gun was aimed in Seiten direction; the expression on Sanzo face was contorting to fury for whatever reasons. But Seiten knew it was Goku from the violet gaze glancing at the sleeping boy briefly. And Seiten did not like what he saw in those eyes.

Concern.

When the gaze turned back to Seiten, they were full of determination and the same blazing anger from before.

"About time, you damn monk…" Gojyo muttered quietly, wincing at the pain where Hakkai pressed his fingers lightly against his rib again. The healer brought his hands together, a green light emitted and the healing process began. Hakkai emerald eyes looked from the injured redhead to the scene before them. Gojyo comment went ignored by the blond.

"Put Goku down, you little shit." Sanzo hissed, keeping a firmer grip on the gun and made sure his arm didn't shake. The fucker attack a while ago still hurt, but he would not let the monkey be taken away from him again. Slowly, his finger pressed against the trigger. "I won't miss this time."

Seiten cocked his head to the side, his blank expression facing the blond furious violet eyes. His lips twisted between a frown and a snarl, slit golden eyes narrow as he hissed out.

"Shoot if you want, but you'll only hit nothing." The creature of the earth growled, knowing well of the difference of their abilities. His clawed hands tightened slightly on Goku shoulder, glaring at Sanzo. "I will not let Goku go now that I have him."

At Seiten words, Sanzo eyebrows furrowed in confusion and rage. The little shit thought Goku belonged to him, but Sanzo wouldn't dare let that happened. The monkey was his care. There was something in Seiten tone however that confused him. Yet that wasn't important right now, what was more important is to get the monkey back and punch Seiten.

"As if hell you're going to take the monkey…!" Sanzo hissed angrily under his breath, pulling the trigger quickly a few times consecutively at Seiten. Unfortunately, as Seiten had said earlier, the creature of the earth moved too quickly to the point he had simply phased out from the spot he stood. The bullets hit nothing but the rocks sitting there. All pairs of eyes widened when Seiten Taisei had escaped, but the terrifying demonic energy lingered in the room. Seiten voice resonated in the room with a few words before he was completely gone.

"_**Be fortunate that I let you all live for now, but mark my words that I'll finish you off. Of course, with Goku."**_

"….Fuck. We screwed up." Gojyo cursed, standing up with Hakkai help. His face darkened greatly at the result of this entire right just now. What's more, they let Goku be taken away by his alter ego of all people. Hakkai could only sigh and nod in agreement.

"We did…We let Goku get taken away…" Hakkai muttered, looking over to Sanzo. The blond priest stood there, staring where Seiten Taisei last stood with their young companion. Sanzo expression was hidden by his golden locks, his arm falling to his side.

Too many thoughts swirl in his head. Many of them murderous toward the Seiten Taisei, confusion of his motives, and the last which Sanzo dare not say, worried over Goku. They both separated and had their own bodies. Actually, the priest had concluded that they were both the same a long time ago. That Goku true self was only full of bloodlust for whatever reasons. Things had become too complicated now. Seiten Taisei had a plan, which they all decided from what the alter ego had said. What the plan was remains in the dark for now. Goku had been taken away by his alter ego to who the fuck knows where and what reasons. But Sanzo could read it clear as day from how Seiten Taisei had been acting; he assumed that Hakkai or Gojyo knew as well. It wasn't his problem if they haven't caught up on it yet. Seiten Taisei actions spoke it all from the way he held Goku and the last words he spoke.

"Might be just me, Sanzo…"Gojyo muttered loudly, looking at the blond priest. Sanzo made no sound, but a rustle of his blond locks showed he was paying attention. "I think the monkey evil twin has a thing for him."

The blond priest snapped his head to glare at Gojyo, violet eyes burning with rage. Gojyo was very glad he had seen the worse, especially after meeting Seiten Taisei. If not, then he be cowering from the dark glare that could be almost as bad as seeing the gun. Oh wait, the gun was being aimed at him. He was lucky that Hakkai was there to intervene at least and appease the situation.

"Sanzo, now is not the time for that." The healer said firmly, letting out a sigh and slowly let go of Gojyo. The redhead is capable of standing by himself now. Hakkai gaze never left Sanzo, the gun slowly lowered and there was a grumble of irritation. Gojyo relaxed slightly at that, rubbing his sides and walked up to the moody priest and Hakkai.

"What the fuck do we do now? Obviously, the monkey is gone and his evil twin has his own body and not so insane like we thought he was. He still wants to fucking kill all of us, what the hell is going here?!" Gojyo exasperated with his arms, but he had some points. He looked at Hakkai to see him sighing; the healer was fixing up any injuries the blond had sustained. It was nothing major from how quick the check-up was. The damn prissy priest was just weak. Sanzo glared at the kappa for the noise.

"If we had the answer to that, we wouldn't have fucking lost to that shit. Or lose the damn monkey. Or be stuck here yelling like dumbasses." Sanzo said lowly, taking out a cigarette and placed the stick between his lips. He grabbed a lighter shortly from underneath his robes and lit it, taking a few deep breaths, and had calmed down slightly. Gojyo following the action shortly, this earned disapproving stares from the healer, who glanced between the two. But, Hakkai did not bother to reprimand the two for their smoking habits and looked over at the mirror that sat innocently on the stone altar.

The mirror that had caused this disaster the moment Goku touched it.

The healer walked over to the altar silently, grabbing the mirror that was about the size of his hand, and turned back to his companions. He smiled softly at them despite the ordeal they were about to face. The two smokers paused, completely at ease now they had something to smoke, and stared at Hakkai with interest. The healer was up to something for sure.

"Hey, Hakkai…What're you doing with that mirror?" The half demon asked curiously. Sanzo stood quietly; his hands tucked underneath the robes, and observed Hakkai.

"I thought for starters that someone near here would know about this mirror while we rest up at the last town. " Hakkai answered, reminding them of the mirror little tricks. Then he added, "After all, we shouldn't dawdle in this dusty temple. "

"Ah, right…" Gojyo trailed off slowly, scolding himself for being stupid. That was one of the plans, but what about the rest? He and Hakkai clearly knew that Sanzo mission was West, regardless of anything. One of their suggested members was now missing, along with an insanely strong and bloodthirsty monster on a loose. Personally, Gojyo wanted to go after Seiten Taisei and Goku, and he had a feeling that Hakkai would most likely wanted the same. The monkey had a place in their hearts after all. Gojyo looked at Sanzo now, the priest who had been quiet the entire time.

"So?" The half-demon began, staring at the moody priest.

"What, Gojyo?" Sanzo muttered, not in any mood for jokes. Gojyo rolled his eyes at that mutter, thinking it was obvious enough what he was going to ask. Hakkai headed over to the two, the healer emerald eyes on Sanzo with a questioning look.

"What Gojyo wants to say is that…What will you do, Sanzo?" The healer elaborated, pressing on. "Goku is missing which means our manpower is reduced. Not only that, Seiten Taisei has his own body now and took Goku with him. Who knows what will happen now, considering Seiten Taisei nature. We're not even sure what he is scheming or why he needs Goku. It's highly possible that he could start killing any time he wanted too."

Hakkai finished, pausing to observe their dubbed leader intently. He had a feeling that Sanzo was greatly worried about both Goku and Seiten Taisei. But the priest had his pride. And a mission. In all honesty, Hakkai hoped that this does not become another incident with Gojyo. Except, Goku was taken and did not leave willingly with a personal goal like Gojyo. He betted that Sanzo concern over their youngest member would be chosen correctly regarding this. If not, then Sanzo was lower than he had imagined. Shallow too. Selfish, arrogant, and prideful even. And that he and Gojyo most likely will leave and find Goku themselves with or without Sanzo.

"So, considering all of these things…Are you still going to head West without Goku, Sanzo?" The healer asked once more, this time firmly. Both he and Gojyo needed an answer from their dubbed leader.

Sanzo did not answer immediately, mulling over everything. He wanted to scoff at Hakkai reasoning about the missing monkey and why they should bring him back. There was the mission, and Sanzo learned a bit of a lesson long time ago that he practically couldn't do this alone. Even with one member missing, it changed the whole rhythm of the team. Not that he would say it out loud, it would ruin his image. Gojyo and Hakkai was one thing if they were missing, Goku was a totally different matter. It was something only Sanzo would admit to himself, but he had grown fond of the monkey. More so before they left on this stupid mission for the Three Aspects. Now they were stuck in this troublesome shit. No matter how many times Sanzo tried to convince himself that they would find the monkey eventually while they head West, something screamed inside him to find Goku and soon. It didn't help from how Seiten Taisei acted earlier with his charge or the words. It only ignited a fire in him, a challenge that he would get Goku back at any cost. And beat the crap out of the evil twin while he was at it. If he could, which Sanzo would make sure he did.

"If you think I'm an idiot…then I highly fucking encourage you to rethink things." Sanzo began slowly, sounding annoyed by both Gojyo and Hakkai doubts. He wasn't letting Goku go that easily and he sworn that his two companions eyes lit up slightly. The priest sighed seeing that, taking another smoke before beginning to walk toward the exit. Then he stopped just a few steps away, glaring at the two that were lagging behind. Both had sly smiles on their faces, almost expecting for Sanzo to say the word. Sanzo rolled his eyes.

"We're getting Goku back. There better be someone that has information about the mirror and how we can put those two back as one. I am not about to deal with a crazy monkey, you dumbasses." The priest stated, turning back to resume walking and left the temple. Gojyo and Hakkai laughed softly at that, catching up ahead to their dubbed leader.

"Cherry-chan isn't honest with himself, isn't he?" Gojyo joked a bit, teasing Sanzo while the trigger happy bastard wasn't around.

"I suppose that is just his own way of showing his honesty. We came this far all together." Hakkai pointed out, walking down the stairs now with Sanzo in sight in front of them. The half demon snickered at that.

"Yeah, yeah….The world ends with Seiten Taisei appearing. I think it ends with the baldy over there confessing his undying love to the monkey."

_**BANG**_

"I dare you to repeat that, you shitty kappa!"

Above the trio, they were being watched in the Heavens by a particular Goddess. The Merciful Goddess smiled softly from her seat, watching her entertainment from her pond. It had been unexpected with Seiten Taisei gaining his own body. That was a grave omen and Heaven crimes toward him would begin to show while the Sanzo parties were still required to stop Gyumaoh revival. Kanzeon Bosatsu scowled at that. Despite this being entertaining, it was a grave danger with Seiten Taisei. He knew too much and seen too much. It is a matter of time before Goku remembered as well and Kanzeon wondered what would be the monkey choice when that time comes

"Konzen…No, Genjyo Sanzo, what would you do if you knew their past?" The Merciful Goddess mused softly, but she laughed softly to herself after that. It was obvious what Konzen reincarnation would do, regardless of anything.

The Sun was smitten with his monkey after all.

But what about the monkey?

"Goku…Whatever will happen from now on, it is your choice if you want prosperity or destruction. There is no right or wrong in your view, only you." Kanzeon Bosatsu said softly, watching the show in the Lower World. She cared about the cute little monkey that grew up so much since his time in Heaven, but no less she is a Goddess and had her own roles. She could not interfere at all, only watch.

She wanted to get some entertainment at least before Jiroshin called her for unfinished paperwork.

Seiten had been very sure he had a good distance away from the temple, from Sanzo and the other two. He was familiar with the forested area as he had seen from Goku eyes and the fact the forest felt like home to him. A lot more than the human habitat. The creature of the earth made camp near the river, placing his other half down, and sat next to Goku. It was still unbelievable to Seiten at how much of a deep sleeper Goku can be.

But he was content watching the young brunette for now.

A claw hand slowly reached out, pausing as it neared Goku face, but then resumed and fingers made contact with Goku cheeks. Then Seiten found himself stroking his other half cheek gently. He sighed softly, relishing the feeling of Goku warm skin against his fingers. It brought satisfaction to Seiten, slit golden eyes observed the young man movements. He chuckled a few times there was an incoherent mutter that emitted from Goku, then going silent again with the exception of snoring. It was relaxing, having been so long since Seiten could feel safe and unguarded in this moment. But he wasn't that much of a fool to not stay alert to their surroundings, just a precaution.

Perhaps the better word is nostalgic.

Right now, only right now is when everything felt like it had been back then. His moments with his other half, secluded from the world and their wars, and enjoying their own intimacy and peace. Spending what could be spent before they left each other back to the real world. There were times that Seiten cursed himself for not keeping Goku safe, but it couldn't be helped as it was from within the Heavens. The entire Heaven would be in chaos if he appeared in Heaven for his Goku. But the boy constant reminding and begging for Seiten to not do anything with those round golden eyes were what stopped him short.

Now it turned out like this.

And Seiten would do everything in his power to return things back to they were.

No, it wasn't turning back time or whatnot nonsense. Even if the idea sounded very promising, time was at the limit here. Added, it was highly difficult to find something or someone with such power in this time period.

No, Seiten had another idea and if it was done right. Then they should be around in this world still.

Oh, how Seiten couldn't wait for it to happen. He would have his revenge soon against Heaven, kill that annoying Sanzo and the other two, and most of all…Goku would be by his side and he would make sure of it.

A loud groan caught the creature of the earth attention, snapping him out of his thoughts to only find Goku slowly beginning to stir. Seiten pulled his hand away slightly, watching the younger brunette expression scrunch up. The ground wasn't the most comfortable sleeping place, but Seiten had no problems with it. They had to rush to leave after all and outsmart Sanzo and the others. The creature of earth cocked his head to the side with interest. He pondered what Goku might be dreaming about. Was it Sanzo? Or his past that he couldn't remember when he wakes up? There were too much to guess on.

Suddenly, round golden eyes snapped open and made eye contact with Seiten slit golden ones. Confusion crossed Goku face, trying to process what had happened and where he was, and realized shortly that there was something or someone before him. Seiten grinned in a feral manner; the hand that had pulled away simply cupped_** his**_ Goku cheek.

"Good afternoon, Goku. I hope your slumber was pleasant." Seiten greeted the other, his voice dropping to a purr. Then his half eyes widened in horror realization, disbelief, and almost like fear.

But Seiten would change that soon enough.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews are nice, Criticism is too and open to all, but straight out flaming is not okay at all.


End file.
